


A Wholesome Meal

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blow Jobs, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Saliva with delirious and arousing effects, Shiro is Sendak's next meal, Soft Vore, The galra eats their prey whole, Vore, oh god why did i write this, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: The Galra prefers to devour their prey whole and humans are the perfect meals. But no one told Sendak that Galra saliva has a different effect on humans than other species.READ THE TAGS! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ THE TAGS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this! You wanted to read it! I am not responsible for any arousal/disgust you might end up feeling.
> 
> I made this because of the severe lack of proper vore fics in this fandom.
> 
> Also this chapter is 50/50 on the sex/voring.
> 
> If you only want the vore part you can jump to the part that starts with: "The human is still blabbering" and read from there.
> 
> The next chapter is mainly only vore.

Humans are an excellent prey specie, the Galra has concluded.

Minimal amount of fur, no hard to digest scales or dangerous extremities like horns or spikes. But most importantly they have the perfect size to be swallowed whole by most Galra. The perfect monthly meal. And the Earth is full of them.

But higher ranked Galra like Commander Sendak can't just eat any humans. No, only the strongest and most ferocious of the humans are considered a worthy meal to the many warlords.

And to decide which one of the humans are worthy the arenas were built.

Man against man until only one stands the victor, and well, telling them what waited for them wasn't really necessary was it? So the humans fight and the strongest goes to the top while the weak goes to the common rabble.

Sendak has had his eyes on a specific human for a while now, the current “Champion”. Undefeated and bloodthirsty, the perfect meal. Sendak's mouth water at the thought. It will also be his first human ever so the excitement is there.

Sendak ends up fighting the other warlords for his right to his meal. Sendak wins by a mile and it is decided, the Champion is his, and not a moment too soon with his hunger gnawing in his stomach.

The Champion is brought to his chambers, washed and cleaned of the arenas filth, standing naked on display in the middle of the room, still dripping water from his short tuft of black and white hair. Shiro was his name apparently but Sendak doesn’t care what his food is called. It wouldn’t matter in an hour anyway.

“Why am I here?” the man calls out, holding his hands defensively over his genitalia. “If you’ll try to rape me you will know I will fight back!”

Sendak circles him, not really interested in answering his questions, much more interested in the man's muscular build. He looks absolutely scrumptious.

To the human it probably look like abuse is about to happen, him being naked and with Sendak having removed his armor and his suit pulled down to his hips, to allow for the inevitable extension of his belly that his suit would only restrain uncomfortably. But Sendak has no interest in playing with his food. He is hungry and he has waited long enough.

The man’s eyes follow Sendak as he circles him once more. There is fear behind them, wariness. Soon they will be distant and empty.

Before the man can react he surges forward and clamps his jaw over his bared neck. His fangs sink in only deep enough to penetrate, allowing his saliva to do its job. The man cries out in pain and Sendak has to hold him still to not squirm away.

When the man stills Sendak carefully removes his fangs and licks the wound just to rub the saliva deeper into the man’s bloodstream. Meanwhile Shiro has gone completely silent and still, only groaning slightly as Sendak continues to lick him.

Now all he has to do is wait, let his saliva do its job.

Sendak waits but Shiro doesn’t go limp as he expects him to and Sendak steps away for a moment to see what is wrong.

The man sinks down to his knees, but he is still very much in control of his body. He is not supposed to be.

The man wobbles up on unsteady legs and walks closer to Sendak with heavy lidded eyes, a dreamy look on his face. Sendak is wary, he knows some prey can fight back if the saliva isn’t strong enough.

But to his surprise Shiro reaches out and just touches Sendak’s waist, sliding a hand over the fur near his crotch, dipping below the tied up part of his suit. And then the human leans in against him and takes a deep sniff.

“You smell so good,” the human practically moans out, voice needy. “I want you.”

Sendak can’t hide his confusion, this has never happened before, ever. No other race he has encountered has shown this level of immunity towards his species’ paralysing saliva. Did the other’s know? No, it had to be a mistake, he must bite him again.

Sendak startles as the the man slips his hands down into his suit to grope his flaccid cock. Sendak doesn’t try to stop him, only stares as the man pulls out his member to lick at the head greedily.

Sendak is not sure what to do.

This is all so unusual, but very amusing. Maybe he can still his hunger for a bit more?

Shiro sinks Sendak’s half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking on the head as his tongue laps the precum forming at the tip.  


Sendak can’t complain about the humans warm mouth, almost up to the standards of a galra whore, so eager to please. Without thinking he starts to rock back and forth, feeding more of the narrow head into the human’s mouth and throat. The man moans and his eyes rolls back into his skull as the cock hits the back of his throat repeatedly.

The human pulls off just as he cums, making Sendak spray his load all over the man’s face and chest, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Sendak doesn’t mind either, it is just extra seasoning after all.

When the man slumps down on all four, Sendak thinks he has finally gone limp, but instead he stretches a hand back to his ass, to his hole, and with nimble fingers he lubes up the tight pucker with Sendak’s cum wiped from his face, stretching it wide enough for Sendak to see his insides. The cleaning crew had done a great job on this one, his insides as clean as his outsides, had probably helped preparing him a bit too.

Shiro eventually pulls out his fingers and raises his hip higher. “Please. Fuck me,” he begs and spreads his legs even more to give Sendak all the access he needs.

It is almost jarring seeing the man who had so vehemently claimed not wanting to have sex before now beg him to fuck him. But Sendak feel a different hunger stir within and he decides to indulge on the human’s desire.

He sinks into the man to the hilt on the first thrust.

“Yes!” the man cries out. “More, please more!”

Sendak does as he asks and pulls out only to ram back in with full force.

"Yes! Fuck me! Please fill me up!  _ Devour me _ ."

Sendak chuckles, the human completely unaware of what he is asking for. "I will."

Sendak thrusts into Shiro over and over, filling the insides with his enormous cock, and Shiro only begs for more, crying out as he closes to his orgasm.

“Yes, take me! Fuck me! Fuck me with your huge cock!” Shiro’s aroused cries urges him on, closer and closer. Sendak groans as the human clenches around his member, milking him and pushing him over the edge once again. He fills the man to the brim with his seeds and when he pulls out it pools at the stretched entrance.

The human is still blabbering about how amazing Sendak’s dick is when Sendak bends down to flip him over on his back and take a good grip around the man’s ankles. His feet slips into Sendak’s mouth easily with the knees following suit quickly after.

“So warm, so warm inside,” the human mumbles and lets Sendak drag more of him into him.

Sendak ignores him and pushes him further and only when he reaches the thickest part of his thighs must he start to unhinge his jaws.

He lather his spit over Shiro’s naked thighs, slickening them up to more easily slide in -“Yes, more, more!”- and with a good grip around Shiro’s waist he pushes the man as deep as to his crotch. 

Shiro moans as Sendak’s tongue slips over and inside his hole, pushing out some of the cum still inside him. Sendak laps it up greedily and Shiro lets go of lustful moans as he is tonguefucked deep in the galra’s throat.

It takes a bit more work but eventually Shiro slides as far as his hips and Sendak flattens his arms along his sides to feed them in alongside his body.

Shiro moans and bucks his hips at the sensation of intense heat and Sendak’s rippling throat against his dick, practically milking him. Sendak doesn’t like that apparently and with a firm grip on his waist he twists his whole body around inside him so he is facing the floor.

Shiro writhes now, wanting more of that heat around himself and bucks his hips even more to gain that delicious friction.

“Please, I need more,” he breathes out, voice husky as ever.

Annoyed over his constant begging and wriggling, Sendak contemplates pulling him out and fuck him to unconsciousness just to make him shut up. But at this point that would be more work than gain, so he sits up and simply leans backwards towards the bedpost behind him and lets gravity pull more of Shiro’s weight into the back of his throat. The human slides down to its chest in no time.

The legs are touching his belly now, and there is plenty of room for more.

“T-tight,” Shiro gasps with heavy lidded eyes as he continues to slide down centimetre by centimetre, still completely delirious by Sendak’s arousing saliva.

Sendak drags his hands over his extended throat feeling the man inside him and Shiro cries out in ecstasy as he comes yet again, painting Sendak’s throat from the inside.

Sendak snorts at the human’s arousal and reaches up to push his shoulders down.

It is the widest part and Sendak must relax his jaw as much as he can.

“More, I want more,” Shiro moans on, his feet squirming inside Sendak and it makes it harder for Sendak to concentrate.

But little by little he sinks Shiro’s shoulders down past his jawbone and from there it goes fast and Shiro feels Sendak’s tongue lapping at his throat and then quickly after his own jaw.

Sendak groans as he can finally snap his jaws back together as Shiro’s head slip down past his tongue and he can lick his chapped lips at last

The warm wet heat that envelopes his head as he is swallowed deeper feels just right in Shiro’s mind. But Shiro barely has half a mind to notice the small light that slips away as he sinks deeper into Sendak's gut. And then it is gone and all that surrounds him is the warm clenching wetness and sounds of Sendak's body. His head slips free from the tight tunnel he was in before and instead finds himself in a larger more stretchy chamber. He can move a little, his hands reaching between his crouched up legs to find his aching cock to give it a few pumps now and then. Here deep inside he can hear every heartbeat and breath Sendak takes and of the rush of fluids as his insides ripples and hugs him from every direction. It is a rather soothing feeling.  
For some reason Shiro finds it perfectly fine.

Sendak groans as the man's weight settles in his stomach. His belly distended and full and he can see and feel the outline of his meal's limbs here and there, even make out the shape of its head.  
It's a good feeling he is going to carry with him in the weeks it takes to fully digest the human, bones and all.

But his prey squirms and that is a feeling he has never experienced before, writhing and bucking, not settling into one position, his meals usually still paralysed at this point. Luckily the movement is more of a sensation than an uncomfortable one and it is fascinating seeing how the man inside him moves around, the small arms and legs brushing his insides and he hears faint moans that emanate from deep within.

Sendak is not worried it will do him any harm, the human barely has any amount of oxygen left anyway, it will stop its squirming soon enough.

Slowly rising to a stand, slightly difficult with his new load weighing him down and throwing off his balance, he hobbles over to his bed to lay down on his back. 

Propped up against the pillows Sendak rubs his belly pleased as the movement inside him slowly fades to nothing and he himself slips into a nice long sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened. If you got this far I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak discovers Haggars Shiro-clones and from there on he can always enjoy a wholesome meal whenever he needs one.
> 
> Super thanks to Puppet over at the Shendak Discord server for giving me this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of writing Kuron or clone constantly I decided to write Shiro crossed out, to indicate it not being the real Shiro, the clone not knowing any better. I dunno, it sounded clever.

When Sendak hears the news that the witch Haggar had made clones of the Galra's favorite Champion, he wasted no time and demanded access to the cloning lab.

With his last meals experience still etched in his mind, and the remains of that same meal almost fully digested at this point, he was ready to relive the experience once again.

 

Sendak takes frequent trips to the labs from thereon. While the other warlords struggle to find a worthy meal, Sendak enjoys the fulfilling experience that is the Champion, again and again.

 

This time is no different as he stands next to the large tube as it drains of fluid, waking the clone inside, and before it can react he sinks his teeth into its neck.  


It has almost become routine. 

He always brings along some lube just to speed things up a bit, and after biting the clone both one or two more times to be sure, he prepares the clone himself with his thick fingers before sinking deep into the moaning mess of a man.

“Ah yes, fuck me! Please, harder!” His lustful cries are like sweet music to Sendak's ears, a promise of what is to come.

He pounds into the clone until it cums both two and three times and then finishes on his own, pulling out at the last second to spray his body in cum. Sendak enjoys the extra flavor it gives his meal.

The clone lays exhausted on the floor and it is easy for Sendak to go from there to the next and final stage.

 

This time he has swallowed a lot of air beforehand to make sure his meal lives long enough for him to experience his squirming about, and especially now when the clone goes headfirst in. It was such a fascinating experience that first time and now he yearns for it every time he eats. He makes sure to lather up its neck and shoulders with his spit to the best of his abilities, before unhinging his jaws wide enough to push those broad shoulders down. It's easier this way as he can just let gravity do the rest of the work.

As the clone slips down to its nipples, Sendak clearly hears the moans reverberating down his throat when his tongue laps over the sensitive nubs, now standing erect and stiff in the cold air of the lab.

 

~~Shiro~~ moans as he is pushed into the clenching heat, saliva pooling around him as he slips deeper into the dark. Who knew this sensation was so easily achievable? It feels so good, safe and warm, he never wants it to end.

 

Sendak's warm wet tongue slips in between ~~Shiro~~ 's legs as his hips are pushed further down, and it doesn't take long for that prehensile tongue's ministrations against the humans cock and balls to force another orgasm out of him. ~~Shiro~~ cries out in lust, muffled by Sendak's body, and Sendak feels the man's seed spill onto his chest, sticking to his fur. Sendak grunts at the feeling and gives ~~Shiro~~ another push as his crotch disappear down the back of his throat at last.

 

~~Shiro~~ 's head hits the bottom of Sendak's insides and he twists around so he is faced downwards. His calves are still outside in the cold lab, but they quickly follow as Sendak pushes them back towards his throat. Soon enough they slip into the wet heat as well, down the tight passage and into Sendak's stretchy stomach. ~~Shiro~~ curls up, letting Sendak's body caress him from every angle.

It's so tight and warm in here and ~~Shiro~~ wish he can stay like this forever.

Through the thick skin of Sendak's stomach he feels a hand caressing over his back and sides and he leans into the touch as much as he can, twisting around so his erection strains against the clenching walls.

 

Sendak purrs at the movement inside him. He never thought he would enjoy it as much as he does. It was a pleasant surprise when he found out and a pleasure ever since.

He keeps rubbing his swollen belly, sensing the movement within, feeling a ripple now and then followed by some muffled moans as the man inside him cums. He chuckles at the sensation and thoughts of the man pleasuring himself deep within, enjoying his permanent stay. Sendak doesn't mind.

He will return next month and enjoy his next meal just as much as he enjoys this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure where I can take this from here, unless Sendak feels super hungry one day and wants to eat two meals in a row. I dunno, you decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck did I write another one... Anyways, Sendak has to prepare for a rather long journey and the only way is to stock up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logic, what logic? I have no idea what you speak of.

Sendak is grumpy. He is planned to go on a long mission where he has no ability to bring an extra meal along. Which means he has to eat a lot before leaving.

It is less than ideal, as he will be severely hindered in his movement for about a week to come, but it is the only way he can last so long without eating.

And it's not like he can't handle a larger than usual meal, he has eaten much bigger things before. He just don't like it as much.

But eating two clones in a single meal? That was going to be interesting.

 

As he activates two of the tubes with clones he contemplates how to best proceed and decides it is best to have both clones ready at the same time, as to not chicken out halfway through.

 

He bites the first clone that wakes two times to be sure and moves to the next to bite it as well. They both end up on the floor moaning shortly after and he lubes up both his mechanical and organic hand. Burying his fingers in each tight holes, he stretches them out as they rock back and forth against his hands. They cry out in pleasure and begs for more as they almost come on his fingers alone.

 

When he feels they have been stretched enough he pulls out of them, but to his great surprise one of the clones, seemingly more delirious and aroused than the other, surges forward to latch onto the other slower clone. It all happens in the matter of seconds and Sendak can only watch as the first clone pistons into the other clone with wild abandon, while the other tries its best to stay up on all four.

The grunts and moans that fill the empty space of the lab are unlike any Sendak has ever heard before and he finds himself just staring as the two keeps at it.

 

But Sendak is here for a reason with limited time to spare. Not to mention he also wants to try something new. So Sendak takes hold of the bottom clone’s hands and feeds those into his mouth first. The clone gasps, but doesn’t fight it, and soon enough it is elbow deep in Sendak’s throat.

The head quickly follows and Sendak cannot ignore the constant moans and cries the clone makes as he swallows it down. And it goes much smoother this way, the arms making way for its shoulders, and it does not take long before they both pop in.

The other clone is occupied with fucking the first clone and seems completely oblivious to its partner slowly disappearing down Sendak’s throat. In fact its erratic thrusts are quite helpful in pushing the clone deeper. Sendak simply has to lean forward on all fours and the other clone does all the work.

And to Sendak’s surprise when the clone inside reaches the entrance to his stomach, the small hands moves around looking for purchase, pulling him further inside, so eager to reach its final destination.

 

As ~~Shiro~~ ’s head pop out of the tight tunnel he was in, he squirms around to help pull himself further, pushing away with his hands against the warm wet walls surrounding him. It’s hard to focus when he is still being fucked so thoroughly, and he pants out moans and cries with almost every breath. All he wants is to get all of himself inside the tight wet heat he is currently in, as half his body is still out there in the cold room.

 

Sendak has the clone down to its midsection now and the other clone is still fucking it with vigor, showing an amazing amount of stamina, living up to the name of Champion for sure. Sendak helps pushing more of the clone inside and together they bring it down to its crotch.

But now Sendak need to make the other clone cease its fucking or else he will not be able to swallow further.

As if on cue the other clone thrusts in a final time and comes. Sendak lets it empty itself inside the first clone before pulling the clone off its dick to lean back and feed the clone in his mouth further down its throat. He can still feel the clone inside him help pulling itself deeper, and Sendak swallows it down greedily, way past the thickest part of the thighs, and from there gravity helps feeding the rest of its legs rather quickly.

The clone hits the bottom of his belly and fills out the space in an instant by curling up its legs. Sendak groans at the feeling. If this had been a regular meal he would have been done now, but no, he has another meal he has to devour as well. Better get it over with before he gets too drowsy.

 

Shiro groans as has all limbs free from the above passage. The walls around him rubs against his still aching cock and he buck his hips and arch his back to alleviate some of the need. Around him there is movement as Sendak is getting up on his knees again and Shiro feels the walls around him ripple and he leans into the sensation.

 

The other clone feels around desperately for its missing partner, too delirious to understand what is going on. Its dick still yearns for that tight hole, and when it can’t find it again it instead grasps its own member to get some form of release for the powerful urges within. It doesn’t seem to mind Sendak pushing its legs into his mouth and keeps stroking itself and moaning loudly even as its knees slip down the tight heat of the galra’s throat.

 

Sendak reaches its hips when the clone throws its head back and comes once again, all over its chest, a loud moan filling the room. It slumps backwards and lets Sendak mouth stretch over its hips and its hardening(once again) dick.

The clone whines as Sendak pushes it down further, slipping halfway down its chest, and Sendak leans backwards to coax the last of the clone to slip down to the arms and shoulders.

“So tight,” the clone moans as Sendak unhinges his jaw and pushes the clone down the last obstacle that is its shoulders. Its head follows so quickly the clone barely notices the world going dark and wet around it, with only its arms hanging out of Sendak’s mouth. Gravity helps pull it down the last stretch of Sendak’s throat and the arms and hands goes down as well.

Sendak massages his jaw. Two meals in a row was a real stretch on him.

 

The two clones settle together in his stomach and Sendak has to take a breather to keep himself together. He is rarely this full, and it strains on his already taut stomach. Sendak sighs and makes himself comfortable where he sits, back against an empty clone tube. He is not moving anytime soon.

 

But his meals are.

 

It feels like he is at the bursting point as the two clones inside start squirming about. Almost too much, but it seems to alleviate the stretched feeling a bit. And the movement doesn’t stop. It seems they are rearranging themselves, chest against chest, knees drawn close. Not to forget the constant sounds they make, muffled whines and moans.

Quickly enough the movement gets a repeating pattern, and then Sendak realises with a startle that they are fucking each other. Inside him! The rhythmic back and forth motion and the muffled sharp moans is a clear indicator, and he almost laugh at the thought. Such insatiable prey.

And it isn't a bad feeling either, so he purr and strokes his belly, his fingers rubbing over their entangled limbs inside as they keep rocking back and forth.

 

The rutting clones keep going longer than he expects and he almost dozes off to their continuous movement inside him. It is such a delightful feeling.  


When they finally cease Sendak misses the feeling but he falls asleep knowing he can always repeat this again some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write so it doesn't sound too samey across the chapters, but there are only so many ways you can write someone eating a dude.
> 
> Do feel free to come with suggestions for fun Sendak can have with the clones ;)


End file.
